Mr Clean
by Liquidum85
Summary: Squel of The Executioner. Jane and Maura made a big step and decided to start a Family. But the Idyll is marred by a series of murders.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Clean

Jane lied in bed and tortured the slightly rounded belly of her girlfriend Maura as her phone started to ring and she had to stop. " Rizzoli. Yeah ... Yeah, we'll be right there. "

Maura rolled her eyes. Actually, she had the day off. Jane hung up and grinned mischievously. " You have to change your clothes. "

Maura examined the dead depth. " A single stab wound directly into the abdomen. "

Jane looked around in the pattern living room. " She was killed here. She died here on the couch. "

Maura briefly looked up and nodded. " According the amount of blood, yes. "

" Hmm. ", Jane said and pulled the eyebrows together. " The door was open as they discovered the body. "

Korsak came with a docket to her. " The last appointment for today was a Robert. No surname. "

Jane took thoughtful the docket. " I'll go hard and believe that the name is not true too. We can't hope for video recordings. Already starts well. "

Frost came up with a tablet to them and sighed. " Her name is Haley Brown, forty-two. Has started her shift at nine this morning. "

Jane looked at the woman and sighed. " And went directly into her misery. ", she rolled her eyes as her cell phone began to ring. " Rizzoli. What? Yes ... yeah, I understand. I'll be there as soon as possible. "

Maura looked anoxiously up. " Jane? "

Jane looked at her phone. " Um ... Guys, can you go on here? I have to ... "

" Go. ", Korsak said.

Jane went off slowly. " Thanks. "

Maura followed her nervous. " Jane, what's wrong. "

Jane stopped and took a deep breath. " Tommy. He have some trouble. GOD, this man. "

Maura put off her gloves. " Okay, give me five minutes. "

" No. ", Jane replied and started walking. " No, stay and do your ... thing. I get that with Tommy somehow. I TURN AROUND HIS NECK AND GIVE HIM LIFE-LONG HOUSE ATTACHMENT. "

Maura laughed. " He's just a Rizzoli. "

Jane opened the driver's door of her car and raised an eyebrow. " I thought you were the better one of us. "

Maura crossed laughing her arms. " I'm talking about you, Jane Rizzoli. Not only that your visually are very similar also your temperament aren't so different. "

" This is the italian fire that burns within us. ", Jane replied and got into the car.

Maura laughed and shook her head.

Tommy followed Jane without a word through the Lab.

" Maura!", Jane cried out. " MAURA! "

Maura looked out of the autopsy room " What is ... Tommy? "

Jane gestured with big eyes on her little brother. " We will accommodate Tommy with another probation officer. "

Maura took off the gloves. " What happened? "

" This man ... bought with Tommy minors alcohol and cigarettes. ", Jane imitated Martin Adams voice. " Woman, come down. Everyone does that today. "

Maura made big eyes. " What? Oh my god. Tommy, are you out of my mind? "

Tommy exhaled loud. " Nothing happened ... I mean Martin is my buddy. "

" HE IS YOUR PROBATION OFFICER. ", Jane said loud. " HE DOESN'T HAVE TO BE YOUR ... BUDDY! "

Jane lied down in the bed and sighed. " I never thought that Tommy is still so naive . "

Maura snuggled up on her girlfriend. " You shouldn't have been so hard. "

Jane pulled her closer to her. " Tommy should have used his mind. "

Maura kissed Jane's chin. " He reminds me of you. "

Jane chewed on the inside of the cheek and snorted. " He reminds you of me? "

Maura kissed her softly. " Sometimes you think as far as Tommy. "

Suddenly Jane buried Maura beneath her and looked at her long. " Oh yeah? "

Maura bit her lower lip and nodded. " Yes. "

Jane growled and kissed her long and demanding.

Jane sat at her desk and reread the autopsy report.

Frost sat down at his own. " Tommy has trouble again? "

Jane sighed loudly and looked up briefly. " Yeah, looks that way. I just hoped that he will grow up with T.J. God... whom I've played tricks? I mean ... he had as many possibilities as Frankie or me. "

Frost frowned. " You'd could end this way too. You just had more ... grit. "

" Yeah, grit."

" Yeah, grit. "

Korsak looked serious in the bullpen. " We have another crime scene. "

Jane stood in the autopsy room and bit thoughtfully her bottom lip. " Two women, both blond and almost the same age. This isn't a coincidence, Maura. It was the same guy. "

Maura made the Y-incision and frowned. " The M.O . is the same, yes."

Jane looked at her seriously." The M.O.? He kills women with a single specific stab in the abdomen ... I WANT TO CATCH THIS GUY. "

Maura took the bone saw to remove the sternum. " Do you know who she is? "

" Yes, Megan Spears. Mother of three. "

" Again a mother of three? "

Jane looked up and pulled her eyebrows together.

Maura looked briefly up and paused. " What is it? "

Jane pointed at the victim. " She had three children like the previous victim. Is it possible that our killer has a contempt for his mother? "

Maura shrugged. " Contempt is a secondary emotion, not among the original six emotions as classified by Paul Ekman namely: anger, disgust, fear, happiness, sadness and suprise, and is a mix of primary emotions disgust and anger. The word originated in 1393, from the latin word Contemptus meaning ' scorn '. It's the past participle the ' contemnere ' and comintensive prefix+temnere ' to slight, scorn' The origin is uncertain. Contemptuous appeared in 1529. Robert. C. Solomon places contempt on the same continuum as resentment and anger, and he argues that the differences between the three are that resentment is directed toward an higher-status individual; anger is directed toward an equal-status individual; and contempt is directed toward a lower-status individual. In abusive relationships between parents and children, the abusive parent may hold contempuous views towards their child, or vice versa. "

Jane looked at her long and blinked a view times. " So ... yes, Dr. smartass? "

Maura rolled her eyes. " Yes. "

Jane smiled a little. " Thank you very much. So, we're looking for a murderer who have an aversion against mothers because he ... what? Was abused by his? "

" That's very possible. "

Jane got a message and read it. " Frost got something. Come. "

Maura looked at her confused and rubbed her pregnant belly. " Where are we going? "

Jane started walking and held the door open. " You have earned a piece of candy. Come on. "

Maura sighed and followed her girlfriend.

Jane came into BRIC and breathed deeply. " What do you have? "

Frost looked over his shoulder and pulled his eyebrows together when he saw the doctor in her black scrubs. "Um … this is being broadcast live in the internet. "

Jane saw three videos running at the Wall. Two of them showed the murders of Haley and Megan. The third showed a blonde woman who was observed from a closet.

Jane pulled horrified her eyebrows together. " What … The murderer has recorded it? "

" Douchebag. ", Korsak groweld and crossed his arms.

" Psychopath. ", Frost grumbled.

Maura frowned and shook her head. " Psychopathy is defined either as an aspect of personality or as a personality disorder. As personality disorder, it is characterized by enduring antisocial behavior, dimished empathy and remorse, and disinhibited or bold behavior. As an aspect of personality, it represents scores on different dimensions of personality found throughout the population in varying combinations. The definition of psychopathy has varied significatly throughout the history of the concept; different definitions continue to be used that are only partly overlapping and sometimes appear condictory. American psychiatrist Hervey. M Cleckley's work on psychopathy probably influenced the initial diagnostic criteria for antisocial personality reaction and disturbance in the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorder, as American psychologist George E. Partridge's work on sociopathy. The DSM and International Classification of Disease subsequently introduced the diagnoses of antisocial personality disorder and dissocial personality disorder, stating that these have been referred to as psychopathy or sociopathy. Canadian psychologist Robert D. Hare later repopularised the construct of psychopathy in criminology with his Psychopathy Checklist. Although no psychiatric or psychological organization has sanctioned a diagnoses titled ' Psychopathy ' assessments of psychopathy characteristics are widely used in criminal justice settings in some nations, and may have important consequences for individuals. The term is also used by the general public, in popular press, and in fictional portrayals. "

Jane slowly closed her eyes. " Thank you, … Dr. Isles. It was clear that many psychopaths strut around all over the world and especially in prisons.

Frost stood up slowly. " What is he doing now? "

They could see how in accurate handwriting HELP ME was written on a sheet of paper.

Maura nodded slowly. " A call for help. "

" You don't say. " , Jane hissed. " But … what does that mean? Doesn't he kill voluntary? "

Maura ignored the bitterness in Jane's words. " Many psychopaths want to stop with what they're doing. But by a trigger, they can't. I interpret it that he no longer wants to kill. "

Jane chewed on her thumbnail. " Yeah, maybe. ", she paused and looked at Frost. " Wait. Frost, go back to the patch where we can see the docket. Korsak, was a red pen ensured at the scene? "

Korsak shook slowly his head. " No. "

" Then the killer brought it. ", Jane watched again as the life dissappeared out of Haley's eyes and sighed. " He watches as she dies. "


	2. Chapter 2

Maura came with Jo Friday in her house and groaned loud as she saw Jane with the file in her hand. " You are aware that you are the owner of this dog. "

Jane was so engrossed that she ignored Maura.

Maura took off the leash and looked up, frowning." Do you ignore me on purpose? "

Nothing.

" I run over Jo. "

Again nothing.

" I slept with Korsak, Frost and Frankie … in the same time. "

Jane held up a hand. " Glad for you. How was it? "

Maura raised her eyebrows and stifled a laugh. " Oh, fantastic. Korsak have a technique. Not to mention Detective Frost. And Frankie ... he has a hip like a bull. "

" Very good. ", Jane looked up abruptly and over her shoulder. " Wait. What did you just say? "

Maura began to laugh out loud as she poured herself a glass of water. " You understood me very well. "

Jane walked slowly toward her. " So you run over Jo? "

" Yes. "

" And slept with my former partner, my current partner AND my brother in the same time? "

Maura took a sip and nodded grinning.

Jane looked serious as she walked like a predator on its prey. "And you have the nerve to say it to me straight? "

" I think that we should be honest to each other in a relationship. ", Maura replied as she set down the glass.

Jane stood behind her girlfriend and turned her around as she nailed Maura to the kitchen island. " I share your opinion. I think infidelity is not so great. What am I supposed to do with you? "

Maura put both hands on Jane's shoulders and smiled seductively. " I'm sure you think of something. "

Jane kissed her slowly and knew what it was intended it.

Maura kissed back immediately and put her arms around Jane's neck, sighing.

Jane grinned and pulled away. " Were they comparable with me? "

Maura still had her eyes closed. " No ... Well, Frost a little. "

Jane bit her gently and growling in the neck and Maura gasped in suprise. " Jane pissed … Maura not nice. "

Maura began to laugh and put her head to the side as Jane attacked her neck. " And when are you mutated to Tarzan? "

" Only Jane ... zilch Tarzan."

" My Jane. "

Suddenly Jane looked at her gentle and full of love. " Yes, your Jane."

Maura could have started to cry as Jane confirmed her words and put a hand around Jane's face. All sexual tension had vanished into thin air. " I love you so much. "

" To describe how much I love you the word has to be invented. "

" Romantic. "

" Badass. "

" Romantic badass. "

Jane grimaced as Maura pronounced the sentence. " Ugh! "

Maura laughed. " Excellent sentence structure. I already hear our child. ' Um ... uh ... ugh. ' "

Jane put her left hand on Maura's belly and grinned proudly." The toddler needs to have some Rizzoli style. It can't be only a Isles. As much as I love you. "

Maura rolled her eyes. " By the way, you owe me one thing. "

Jane took a beer from the fridge and raised confused her eyebrows. " Oh yeah? Is that so? "

" Yes, for I walked the dog. "

" I feed the turtle constantly. ", Jane argued and started to laugh as she saw Maura's face. "It's all right, it's all right. Tortoise. I know, I know. "

Maura snorted and walked over to the couch where she met the shock as she saw the mess. Jane had all the notes and crime scene photos spread across the floor. "JANE! "

Jane came to her sprinting and looked at Maura with big eyes. " What is it? Is something with the baby? "

Maura grabbed a pillow and hit Jane with it.

Jane winced frightened and looked at her girlfriend in suprise. " Ow! "

" No, the baby is fine. ", Maura barked. " I carry you child, I work every day, I cook every day … "

" Yeah, including me suffer the most since you're pregnant. ", Jane growled low in her non-existent beard while she eliminated the mess.

Maura had not heard the objection and continued. " I walk your dog in baggy yoga pants AND NOW I SHALL CLEAN UP YOUR MESS? ARE YOU CRAZY? "

Jane stood up and waved the file in front of Maura's nose. " No, but your huge and very pregnant brain panic way too much. I am about to clean up as you can see. "

Maura gritted her teeth and marched up the stairs.

Jane looked puzzled after her and struck her arms against her sides. " What? "

A few moments later pillow and blanket which belong to Jane flew from the top of the stairs.

Jane frowned and looked up. " Wha … Seriously? Just because of a little mess? "

At the top of the stairs was a very determined Maura. " Yes, seriously! "

Jane slapped the file against her face and screamed in frustration.

The next morning Jane came with an stiff neck in the bullpen and sat carefully down on her chair.

Frost watched the angular movements of his partner and pulled his eyebrows together. " What the hell is wrong with you? "

Jane pursed her lips as she slowly leaned back. " I'll give you some good advice. Never live with your pregnant girlfriend in one house. The best would be ... don't impregnate her! "

Frost grinned broadly. " You've landed on the couch? "

Jane sighed in response.

" When do you want to seal the deal? "

" What do you mean? "

Frost shrugged. " You are already an eternity together, you live together and Maura is pregnant … When do you propose? "

Jane streched her arms and scowled. " I've already looked at engagement rings. Have you any idea how hard it is to choose a ring for a not short of a bob woman? "

Frost rocked back and forth on his chair. " I'm pretty sure that Maura doesn't care as long as the ring and the proposal comes from you, Jane. "

Maura came unexpectedly into the bullpen and smiled instantly. " If what comes from Jane. "

Jane turned her whole body, unable to turn her head. " My resignation. "

Maura turned as white as a sheet. " Your … your what? Why? "

Jane raised her eyebrows and blew. " I'm an invalid. I can no longer work as a cop. "

Maura struck Jane on the shoulder and smiled. " A stiff neck doesn't make you equal to a invalid, Jane. "

Jane rolled her eyes and pointed at her neck. " This is all your fault. "

"Charming. ", Maura pointed at her round belly. " And this is **your** fault! "

Frost had to suppress a laugh and grunted audibly.

Jane gave him a warning glance and looked at Maua horrified. " Why am I to blame?

It's not so I would have hold you my gun to your head. I mean ... ", she paused and pulled her eyebrows together. "Why do I justify myself, anyway? "

Maura raised unknowingly her shoulders." I have no idea, Jane.

Would you like to notify yourself to Detective Frost and me? "

"** No! **", Jane replied emphatically.

Maura began with Frost heartily laughing and Jane snorted offended. Maura gave her giggling a kiss on the cheek. " I'm sorry. "

Jane crossed her arms and stared mad at her partner. " Now, you're not. I know that. "

" How about if I would make it good again later ... ", Maura leaned over to Jane's ear and Jane began to grin broadly.

Frost rolled his eyes and typed into his keyboard.

Korsak came into the bullpen and smiled when he saw Maura. " Hey, Doc. You look You look greater than greate. "

" Thank you. ", Maura smiled. You look good as well. "

Jane frowned. " Are you flirting with my wife in front of me, Korsak? Shame on you! "

The group was suddenly silent and three pairs of eyes were on Jane. She realized what she had just said and wanted to disappear into the had the feeling to burn alive and cleared her throat. " I mean ... I mean ... girlfriend. I mean girlfriend! **Shame on you, Korsak!** "

The two cop turned back to their work but Jane felt Maura was still staring. She cleared her throat once again and opened a case file.

Jane and Maura came home late, none of them had said a word on the way home.

Jane looked at Maura and sighed. " What is it? "

Maura paused for a moment. " You called me your wife. "

Jane's heart skipped a beat._ Fuck it, now or never. Man up . Or your woman? Shut up! _" Maura, you're gone with me through every valley of life, no matter how light or how dark it was. You have always stood by me and supported me so well as it was possible for you and I am so very grateful that I can have someone like you in my life. You catch me when I need you and you build me up again and again, you give me so much strength, Maura. Without you I couldn't do all that. You bear me at my bitchy days, you bear me at my sarcastic days and you bear me at my good days. And not even **Ma **can bear that all. ", Jane said with raised eyebrows and Maura had to laugh with tears in her eyes. " All that you are to me, Maura, I want it to be for you to. I will be your tower of strength, I'll be your shoulder to cry on, I want to know all the facets of yours and will love you still with all my heart. Maura ... you take so much on your back. You will doctor me upwhen I've done anything stupid ... "

" Yes, that's what I do. ", Maura gasped crying.

Jane smiled broadly. "You'll bring our baby into the world, which reminds me that he or she now is not allowed to sashay out of you, or I get pretty angry. "

Maura rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Jane took a deep breath. " Okay, I keep it short. ", she knelt down on one knee in front of Maura and cleared her throat. " Maura Isles, would you do me the honor and get with me old and gray. Will you marry me? "

Maura nodded eagerly as she cried and helped Jane back on her feet." Yes. Yes. Yes, I want to marry you, Jane. "

Jane gave her a long lingering kiss, frowning. " Will you marry me even if I confess to you now that I still have no engagement ring? "

Maura frowned thoughtfully. " Hmm ... when I see it so I probably need to thoroughly reconsider my answer. "

"** Maura ... **", Jane whined with furrowed eyebrows.

Maura smiled broadly. " Of course I still wanna marry you, with or without engagement ring. All I need is you. "

" Thank God. ", Jane gasped and kissed Maura again.


	3. Chapter 3

_I am sorry. I had to rewrite the last chapert because I was confused by myself the last chapter. That happens sometimes ;-)_

The next morning Jane and Maura came at the same time in the kitchen and were immediately received by a good-humored Angela." Good morning, girls. How did you sleep? "

Maura beamed rested. " Fantasic, thank you, Angela. "

Jane rubbed her eyes grumpy. "I was kicked all night."

Angela looked worried Maura's baby belly.

Jane laughed sarcastically. "Oh no, don't blame the baby, Ma. Turn up to Doctor smartypants and _**I sleep always immobile because I meditate before each sleep**_."

Maura blushed and took the cup of tea in her hand. " Is that for me?"

Angela stifled a laugh and nodded.

Jane rolled her eyes and dropped her shoulders. " I love you, Maura, but how often do I have to say that I voluntarily don't drink tea? "

Maura looked at her seriously and took Angela by the arm. " With all due respect, Jane, but not only you and I are in this house, and Angela is drinking from time to time tea with me."

" Crawler. ", Jane coughed

Maura raised her right eyebrow. " What was that? "

Angela looked at her daughter in disbelief. " Jane Clementine Rizzoli. ", she warned and Jane grimaced. " Why you two arguing for Pete's sake again? Just because Maura has once slept restlessly? "

Jane took Maura in a tight hug and smiled at her. " We only practice our married life that we will have in fifty years. Or not. Maybe longer? "

Maura smiled broadly so that her dimples were shown and smacked her arm.

Now Angela looked confused at both of them. " What married life in fifty years? "

Maura still smiled broadly at Jane in love and sighed . " Jane has had asked me in a wonderful speech to marry her. "

Angela squealed with joy and straighten up. "Oh, finally. I need to call my sisters ... and your cousins and ... and ..."

" And** this** is where you stop, Ma. We want a small, sweet ceremony. With you, Frankie, Tommy, Korsak, Frost and Cavanaugh and Maura's family and acquaintances. No big deal, okay Ma? ... **Ma?** ", Jane sighed smiling.

" But a wedding has to be big and pompous. Butterflies should fly and doves should ascend and ... oh you two deserve the best banns. ", Angela cried in happiness

Jane laughed and kissed the smiling Maura. " If we let her organize it the semi Massachusetts is invited. "

Maura put smiling a hand on Jane's cheek. " Then it's just so. Then it's a big deal... Jane, it is a big deal. We are getting married. "

Jane beamed from cheek to cheek. " Right, The eternal bachelor girls are no bachelor girls. We're getting married. "

Jane and Maura came into the bullpen and were more or less slayed by Korsak's _Hooray, finally you both are here, you two _parade.

Jane threw inevitably her arms in the air and grinned sarcastically. " Hooray, finally we are here to work and shed light upon a new series of murders. I'm so happy that we attract serial killers like magnets. Heyday! ", she said with far too high-pitched voice and sat grinning at her desk while she clapped her hands.

Everyone knew that it was not serious and laughed softly.

Frost looked at her and grinned. " So ... you'd sealed the deal, huh? "

Jane looked at him confused. " How do you ... ", she rolled her eyes and sighed. " **Ma!** Yes, I have. "

" And Maura is absolutely sure what she's getting herself into? "

Maura put her hands on Jane's shoulders and smiled broadly. " I know exactly what I am getting into and I need you so that my fiancee is coming in one piece to the altar. "

Frost raised his thumbs up and winked at her.

Maur looked at Korsak. " Sergeant Korsak? "

Korsak raised suprised his eyebrows and opened his mout, then he nodded slowly. " Oh ... yeah, yeah sure, we got watch back. "

Jane raised her eyebrows. " Your response makes me totally optimistic. ' Oh ... yeah, yeah sure, we watch her back'. "

Korsak rolled his eyes and turned back to his favorite video.

Frost slowly shook his head. "How can you be so intent on animals? "

Korsak looked long at him. " Come on, he or she is just a little you. "

Frostwrinkled his eyebrows. " The little animal me is about to bit off a Mouse's head. "

Jane made a face. " Ugh! ", she looked at Maura and grinned. " I mean ... ugh yuck! "

Maura started to giggle.

Frost and Korsak looked confused at each other.

Korsak cleared his throat. "Speaking of litte ones, how is your he or she? "

Maura rubbed her belly and smiled contentedly. " He or she is pretty fine. Thank you, Sergeant. "

Jane put a hand on Maura's belly and smiled from ear to ear. "The baby is happy as one only can be but his mom has kicked me all night. "

Frost raised his hand. " I'm not sure whether I want to hear the story to that one. "

" In my sleep. " , Maura laughed. " I kicked her as I was sleeping. "

" **So, you confess it!** ", Jane shouted out loud.

Maura rolled her eyes. " I just replied what you have told me, Jane. "

" **Maura! **"

" **W****hat? **"

Jane smiled slyly and Maura began to laugh.

Korsak pulled down his phone and sighed loudly. " Alright, kids, enough off the puerility. We have another body. "

Jane was immediately serious and stood up with Frost.

Maura started to walk away. " I just get my bag, Jane. "

Jane nooded and took a breath. " Hurray! ", she said silently.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane came to the crime scene and looked wondering at the alley. " This is too public. Our guy don't leave the bodies at such accessible places. "

Maura pointed at the wounds. " Multiple stab wounds. she bled out. Jane? "

Jane sighed and frowned concerned. " Yeah, I know. It has escalated. Now nothing restrains him anymore. "

Maura nodded slowly and worried.

Frost came to Jane and shook his head. " We have no I.D papers. "

Jane watched Maura examined the body and rubbed her hands. " I thought so. She was dragged here. Here is less blood, see? "

Frost nodded in agreement. " But where was she killed? "

Jane looked along the houses. " I guess in one of the houses. This is one hell of a long day and we it spent with be canvassing from door to door. "

Maura came into the bullpen and saw Jane sitting at her desk, burying her face her hands. " I have the result from the dental formula. "

" Please tell me that you have a name. ", Jane murmured without looking at her fiance.

Maura smiled and put a file on Jane's desk.

Jane took a deep breath and opened it then she slowly nodded. " Thank you, Maura. "

Maura smiled weak and turned away.

Jane sat in the conference room and looked at the man seriously. " I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Callahan."

Kevin Callahan looked with his ice-blue eyes at her. " How did she died? How did my Emily died? "

Jane looked briefly at Frost and exhaled loudly. " She was stabbed to death ... Mr. Callahan has your wife said something? What she was up to? Whether she wanted to visit someone? "

Kevin shook his head thoughtfully." Emily was on her way to work and wanted to make a side-trip at one of her colleagues. Perry O'Farell. A strange fellow. "

Frost pulled his eyebrows together. " What do you mean? "

" He have this compulsion neurosis. For example, to open the refrigerator door a few times before he takes something out. I have often observed that when I had visited Emily at work. It also seemed to me if he had feelings for Emily. "

Jane pulled her eyebrows together. " How had he expressed that? "

Kevin took a deep breath and rubbed his chin. " Perry is normally a loner and very reluctant but when Emily was near, he was completely different. "

Jane frowned. " Were he and Emily close friends? "

Kevin nodded. "As I said, he only had Emily. She was his only friend. How can you fall in love with your best friend? "

Jane held with big eyes her breath.

Frost stifled a laugh and made notes.

" I … ", Jane began. " I … um … I don't know. "

Jane stood in BRIC and had her arms crossed. " How has Callahan met his wife? Did he crossed her way and then he decided to marry her at the registry office? "

Korsak chuckled and looked at her. " What bothers you more? That he finds it disgusting that O'Farell has fallen in love with his best friend? Or that Callahan has said it out loud? OR that you have a crush on your best friend? "

Jane narrowed her eyes and pulled her eyebrows together. " I don't have a … CRUSH at my best friend. "

" Oh no? ", Maura interposed.

Jane looked confused at her. " No … I mean, yes … I mean … Why again are you here? "

Maura rolled her eyes and smiled.

" I got him. ", Frost announced. " Perry O'Farell, forty-six. Currently resident in the Milford Street. He has no criminal record not even a ticket. "

Jane looked at the Wall and read through the the data. " Hmm … he have a clean record. Too clean for my liking. "

Korsak pointed at the Wall. "Maybe not as clean as you thought, Jane. Look. "

Jane chewed on her thumbnail and wrinkled her eyebrows. " His mother was stabbed to death by his father when he was six. ", she looked at Frost. " Hey Frost, check back where O'Farell got assigned after the murder of his mother. "

Frost called up the register of residents of the youth welfare office. " He was pushed between several foster families back and forth. "

" So much about the system of the youth welfare.", Jane mumbled low and looked at Frost. " Recall the video of our Jane Doe again. "

Korsak looked at her questioningly. " What have you noticed? "

Jane ignored him and turned to Maura. " You've mentioned it at home that her clothes remind you of the seventies. " Maura nodded confused and rubbed her belly.

They could see the acuteness Jane's thought. She frowned deeply. " What if … what if Perry O'Farell witnessed the murder of his mother when was six years old? We have assumed that the perp has an aversion against mothers. What if he hasn't learned it the other way … ", she pointed at the unknown man " from his daddy. "

" You mean he have a sort of daddy issues? ", Frost asked.

Jane snorted and let her arms fall against her sides. " Callahan did say something about compulsion neurosis. Maura, can something like a murder trigger a neurosis? "

She knew she would regret the question.

Maura stood up slowly and frowned as she licked her lips. " Compulsion neuroses a very complex. Obsessive-complusive disorder or OCD is an anxiety disorder characterized by intrusive thoughts that produce uneasiness, apprehension, fear, or worry; by repetitive behaviors aimed at reducing the associated anxiety; or by a combination of such obsession and compulsions. Symptoms of the disorder included exessive washing or cleaning; repeated checking; extreme hoarding, preoccupation with sexual violent or religious thoughts, relationship-related obsessions, aversion to particular numbers, and nervous rituals, such as opening and closing the a door a certain number of times before entering or leaving a room. These symptoms can be alienating and time-consuming, and often cause severe emotional and financial distress. The acts of those who have OCD may appear paranoid and potentially psychotic. However, OCD sufferers generally recognize their obsessions and may become further distressed by this realization. Obsessive-complusive disorder affects children and adolescents, as well as adults. Roughly one third to one half of adults with OCD report a childhood onset of the disorder, suggesting the continuum of anxiety disorders across the lifespan.", she took a deep breath. " The phrase obsessive-complusive has become a part of the English lexicon, and is often used in informal or caricatured manners to describe someone who is exccessively meticulous, perfectionistic, absorbed, or otherwise fixated. Although these signs are present in OCD, a person who exhibits them does not necessarily have OCD, but may instead have obsessive-complusive personality disorder, an autism spectrum disorder, disorders where preservation is a possible feature, bodily disorders or habit problems, or no clinical condition. Dispite the irrational behavior, OCD is sometimes associated with above-average intelligence. Its sufferers commonly share personality traits such as high attention to detail, avoidance of risk, careful planing, exaggerated sense of responsibility and a tendency to take time in making decisions. Multiple psychological and biological factors may be involved in causing obsessive-complusive syndromes. Standardized rating scales such as Yale-Brown Obsessive Complusive Scale can be used to assess the severity of OCD symptoms. " Maura felt that everyone in the room stared at her. " What? "

Frost pursed his lips and looked at his keyboard in detail.

Korsak cleared his throat and inspected his fingernails.

Jane frowned slowly. " Um … how do I tell you that without you freaking out? "

Maura smiled clueless. " Tell me what? "

Jane pushed her chin further and scratched it frowning. " Well … uh … in a certain way you have … um … well … "

" I have what, Jane? ", Maura laughed.

Jane rubbed her left eyebrow. " Well … you … somehow … uh … you discribed … your own character traits, Maura. Please don't freak out. "

Maura's smile fell a little as she realized what Jane had acquainted her." Oh … "

Jane frowned deeply. " Maura, is everything okay? "

Maura needed a moment and smiled again. " Yes … yes, of course. "

Jane exhaled loudly. " Okay, so … the murder is the trigger. So much we know now. "

" The poor boy had to watch as the father stabbed the mother. ", Korsak said sympathetically.

Frost looked at him skeptically. " The poor boy has stabbed three innocent women to death, including his best friend. "

Korsak came back to his senses. " Right. Let's get this sack of shit. "

Jane wanted to follow the two men and stopped at Maura. " Are you sure you're okay? "

Maura rubbed her belly thoughtfully and nodded with a slight frown. " Yes, now go and make the streets a bit safer. "

" Okay. " , Jane said and started to walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane, Frost and Korsak come into the apartment house and drew their guns.

Jane nodded determined and knocked loudly on the door. " Boston Police! Open the door, Mr. O'Farell! "

Nothing happened and Jane looked at Frost as she nodded to him.

Frost made a face. " We me? I'm not your personal door opener. "

Jane gritted her teeth. " Because I don't want to request an ambulance for the old man cause he dislocated his shoulder. NOW DO IT! "

Frost rolled his eyes, took a big swing and slammed the door down. He rolled his shoulder. " Good to know that you're concerned about Korsak's health "

Jane rolled her eyes and went first in the apartment. Gritted teeth and the pulse high, adrenaline in the circulation and attention 100%.

The three cops inspected specifically each single room.

Korsak put his gun to its holster and sighed. " The bird has flown. "

" No shit? ", Jane growled and sighed. " The forensics shall come here and prepetuate evidence. Even though I know that here won't be much to find. Here you even won't find a speck of dust. "

Jane came into Maura's office and leaned against the door frame. She took the time to examine her fiancée.

Maura felt the third present, but didn't looked up from her report. " What can I do for you? "

" You can stop to look in every condition of life like you look. ", Jane said softly.

Maura looked up and smiled with a blush. " How do I look like? "

Jane smiled too and crossed her arms. " You look beautiful and stunning, even in your maternity clothes. Who do I want to bullshit? You even would look stunning in a fringy potato bag. "

Maura rolled and smiled. " Thank you and you just want to stand on the wing? "

Jane pushed off with her shoulder from the frame and walked slowly in the room. " What are you eating? "

" Honeydew in bacon. "

" Sounds extraordinary. "

" Tastes exceptionally good. "

Jane wanted to steal a piece but Maura slapped her on the thieving hand jerked in surprise.

Maura looked at her warningly. " I'm pregnant here. "

Jane shrugged. " And I am the bacon lover. "

Maura closed her laptop and folded her hands. " Did you catch O'Farell? "

Jane dropped on the couch and took a deep breath. " I thought you were the chief medical examiner. "

Maura shook confused her head. " In what context this statement is related to my question? "

Jane looked at her seriously. " Do you forensics people never gossiping around? "

" I ' gossiping ' never around. ", Maura replied. " Did you catched him or not? "

Jane leaned her head back. " No. ", she sighed. " He wasn't home. Why should my job be easy? "

Maura sat next to Jane and took her hand. " It'll be alright, Jane. You catch him, you always catch them. "

" Yeah, no. ", Jane laughed. " Not always. "

Maura bit her lip and couldn't resist the urge. She leaned forward and placed her lips over Jane's carotid.

Jane frowned, confused and swallowed hard. " Um … Maura … what are you doing? "

Maura didn't stop. " Isn't it obviously? "

" Yes, but. ", Jane stuttered. " But … but … Maura, we're in your office … At work. "

Maura pulled away from Jane's neck and licked her lips. " Cursed sex drive. I can not stand it. "

" I can stand it very well. ", Jane replied seductively. " But maybe a little later … at home? "

" With that I can get involved. That sounds promising. "

" I can assure you that it is. "

Jane came back into the bullpen and sat down at her desk.

Korsak slowly looked up. " How's the doc? "

Jane unwrapped her sandwich and took a bit. " Good, but unable to share her fancy honeydew in bacon. "

Frost grinned and grunted. " Poor little Jane has got no good food. "

Jane looked at him chewing and rolled her eyes.

" Since when Maura eats voluntary bacon? ", Korsak wanted to know.

Jane gulped down and lifted her eyebrows. " Exactly! "

Frost grinned broadly. " Must be the pregnancy hunger. "

" Oh, she's not only hungry for food. ", Jane mumbled into the sandwich.

Frost made a face. " Seriously? Come on! "

Korsak chuckled in his beard.

Jane laughed herself. " What? The largest male fantasy's how two women get it on with each other.

" Good point. ", Korsak chuckled.

Frost waved and made a face. " Yeah, but … I don't want to imagine how my partner and the medical examiner get it on with each other. That's just ... no. "

" Why? They're both beautiful women? ", Korsak said out of nowhere.

" Yes, why, Frost? ", Jane asked amused. " I'm sure that even Tommy imagine it ... Well, he'll probably replace me with him. "

Frost and Korsak laughed and Jane joined them.

Maura stumbled into the house while Jane kissed her shamelessly, hungry and passionately.

The two parted as someone cleared his throat loudly.

Jane raised her eyebrows out of breath when she looked in the bashful faces of Frankie, Angela and Tommy. " What are you doing here? "

" Hello to you too. ", Frankie replied.

Maura cleared her throat in embarrassment. " Hello, Frankie. What are you doing here? "

Frankie looked at her marveled while Jane laughed shortly. " Well, Ma has invited us for dinner. "

Jane let her shoulders sink loud sighing. " Ma, can't you host those dinners at yours one time? "

Angela put the kitchen towel on the island. " I couldn't know that you come in here stumbled and almost have sex. "

Jane sighed as she realized that their plans had dissolved in smoke. " I change clothes. "

Maura smiled sympathetically and gave Jane an innocent kiss. Then she went to Angela. " How can I help? "

Angela continued with that she had begun. " You help by you sit down, Maura. "

Tommy jumped up and pulled back a chair. " Can I get you something? Water? Coke? Um ... anything? "

Maura sat down and smiled politely at him and sighed with relief when her spine was relieved. " Thank you, Tommy. To be honest I have a great mind of a glass red wine. "

Tommy frowned worried and pointed at the belly. " But ... in your ... condition? "

Frankie rolled annoyed his eyes.

Angela smiled broadly.

Maura smiled and waved. " Every now and then a glass doesn't harm. "

" But … "

Frankie went to the kitchen and took a wine glass from the cabinet. " For God's sake, Tommy, it's not like Maura drink the entire bottle. ", he grumbled and gave Maura the glass.

Maura laughed lightly. " Thank you. "

" You're welcome. "

Angela put the towel over her shoulder and washed her hands. " Let you determine the sex, Maura. "

Maura took a sip of the wine and shook her head. " No, Jane and I want to be surprised. "

Frankie looked at her in disbelief. " And Jane has agreed to wait? With her patience? "

Maura chuckled. " Yes, I know. Patience is a virtue And Jane does not have much patience. But ... yes, she agreed. "

Tommy nudged her with his elbow and grinned mischievously. " You know ... with me you wouldn't have the problem. I'm very patient. "

Maura opened her mouth to say something when Jane came back into the kitchen. " Hands off of my wife! ", she growled.

Tommy jumped up and walked around the island. " You mean girlfriend. "

Jane wanted to follow him but Tommy hid behind their mother. " When I say wife I mean wife, moron. "

Maura blushed and her heart beat wildly as Jane called her her wife.

The reaction didn't go unnoticed and Frankie pulled his eyebrows together. " Uh ... Jane, you want to tell us something? "

Jane stood very straight, turned to him and breathed in dramatically. " Actually ... yes. Maura and I are getting married. "

Frankie dropped his head on his chest. " Finally. ", he sighed.

Tommy stamped his foot. " Damnit! "

Jane rolled her eyes and sat next to Maura. " Your glee for us is overwhelming, baby brother. "

Tommy hugged her immediately. " I'm sorry, sister. Congratulations. ", he hugged Maura too and inhaled her scent. " Congratulations, Maura. "

Jane rolled her eyes again and knuckled Tommy's head. " I. said. hands. off. of. my. wife. "

Tommy rubbed the back of his head. " Ow! "

Angela put the food on the dining table and exhaled loudly. " When will you get married? And where? "

Maura looked startled at Jane and frowned.

Jane slowly scratched her chin. " Uh ... to be honest we haven't ... we haven't even discussed it in more detail, Ma. "

Angela paused for a moment. " You can't be serious. "

" Ma, I don't even have an engagement ring. "

" Are you kidding me? ", Angela asked with too high voice.

Jane squeezed her eyes shut and raised her left eyebrow. " I am deaf. "

" Then I will speak more loudly, young lady. ", Angela said loud and clear. " How can you ask a upper class and beautiful woman like Maura to marry you without having a proper engagement ring? Are you crazy? "

Maura shook her head. " It's all right, Angela. "

Angela looked at her seriously. " No, it's not. I raised my kids differently, Maura. "

Jane got up to get a beer and sighed loudly. " It was a spontaneous proposal, Ma. I had been looking for a ring. But then Korsak tried to make a move on Maura and then maybe a phrase like ' Are you making a move on my wife in front of me ' slipped out. "

Angela rolled her eyes and growled in frustration.

Tommy grinned broadly. " So you're probably not ... engaged, huh? "

Jane pushed him away and pulled up annoyed the upper lip. " Shut up and don't annoy me. "

Angela sat down at the head of the table. " I demand a decent proposal! "

Frankie laughed shortly. " Did you heard? She DEMAND a decent proposal. "

Jane made big eyes and laughed. " Wha ... I'm not going to ask you to marry me. call that upon your bosom pal Cavanaugh. "

" You know what I'm talking about, Jane Clementine Rizzoli. "

Jane made a face at her entire name.

Maura giggled in amusement.

Jane looked at her warningly. " Oh, is this funny, Maura DOROTHEA Isles? "

Maura rolled her eyes and sighed.

Jane took a sip of her beer. " And besides, we're not getting married on a odd volcano. "

" But … ", Maura wanted to argue.

" No buts. ", Jane cut her off.

Jane lay in bed and stroked Maura's bare arm. " You know, my mother was right. "

Maura snuggled closer to Jane. " With what? "

" I should have make the proposal only if I had a ring. ", Jane said in the silent room.

Maura went along with her fingers on Jane's bare collarbone. " I don't care with or without, Jane. My answer remains the same. "

Jane looked down and smiled. " I love you. "

Maura kissed the collarbone. " I love you too. "


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning came in the bullpen and yawned.

Korsak looked up. " Long night? "

Jane yawned again and nodded.

Frost grinned widely. " Did the doc kept you busy? "

Jane took a sip of her coffee. " None of your business. "

Cavanaugh came to them marching. " Guys, what do you have so far? "

Jane rubbed her eyebrows and stifled another yawn. " The arrest warrant for O'Farell is already out. BOLO too. The media is informed, he'll not get far, Sir. "

Cavanaugh frowned deeply. " The people are scared, Rizzoli. You better catch him soon. " I intend, Lieutenant. "

Frankie looked in the bullpen. " Jane, we have a witness. "

Jane skeptical eyed the young, black man. " You and your buddy have seen this man? "

He looked at the pircture and nodded. " Yeah. "

Korsak raised an eyebrow. " Where? "

He took a deep breath. " In the Union Street. "

Jane took a deep breath. " Okay, what have you done in the Union Street? "

He shrugged. " Nothing. We just hung out. "

Korsak licked his lips. " If you only just ' hung out ' why so cryptic answers? "

Jane massaged her chin and hummed. " Hmm, maybe Kane mean by ' hang out ', do something illegal. What is it? Dealing with drugs, robbery, burglary? "

" I place my bet on dealing with drugs. "

Kane gritted his teeth.

Jane leaned forward and looked into his eyes. " Listen, I don't give a shit, Kane. We're looking for a serial killer all right? And the longer you are wasting our time the risk is high that he kills again. Do you understand. "

" He stabbed my buddy. ", Kane whispered.

Jane held her breath. " What? "

" This ... psycho stabbed my buddy. ", Kane repeated.

Korsak exhaled loudly. " What happened? "

Kane licked his lips. " We ... we wanted to rob him. But the guy was totally out of touch with the real world. Sammy kept a knife but he didn't give a damn. He made all the time such odd clicking noises. ", he clicked with tongue. That way. "

Jane pulled her eyebrows together. " Like a sonar? "

" Yeah, exactly. "

Korsak sighed. " What happened next? "

Kane shook his head. " Then suddenly this wacko totally freaked out and went after Sammy. I've taken my legs under my arms and ran away. "

" You let your friend down? ", Jane asked.

" Man, he had a extra long knife. "

Jane stood in the morgue and crossed her arms. " Why let Kane Sammy down ? "

" Everyone reacts to stress differently, Jane. ", Maura said as she made the Y-incision.

Jane sighed. " Okay, why does O'Farell make sounds like a echo sounder? "

Maura snapped back the skin. " Echo sounding is a type of sonar used to determine the depth of the water by transmitting sounds pulses into water. The time interval between emission and return of a pulse is recorded, which is used to determine the depth of water along with speed of sound in the water at the time. Microchiroptera use the echolocation, a similar technique."

Jane looked at her long. " And ... what is that? "

Maura looked up and smiled. " A bat. Microbats generate ultrasound via the larynx and emit the sound through the nose and the open mouth. Microbat range in frequency from 14,000 over 100,000 hertz, well beyond the range of the human ear. Typical human hearing range is considered to be from 20 hertz to 20,000 hertz. The emitted vocalizations from a broad beam of sound that is used to probe the enviroment as well as communicate with other bats. They also use echolocation to navigate forage often in total darkness. "

Jane tilted her head thoughtfully to the side.

Maura frowned. " What is it, Jane? "

" You say bats use echolocation to navigate. ", Jane said slowly.

Maura nodded. " Yes. "

Jane breathed deeply. " What would you say if I say that O'Farell made such clicking sounds before he killed this kid? "

Maura thought for a moment. " I would say he tried to locate his area. "

Jane nodded and bit her lower lip. " Exactly. Maura you're a genius of the first water. And this genius partakes of something divine. "

Maura began to laugh heartly. " You're exaggerating. "

Jane smiled broadly. " Not at all. "

Maura blushed and looked at her feets.

Jane stood in the bullpen and made notes at the board. " Perry O'Farell does work volunteer work with children. We know from Kane that he has made clicking noises and Maura says that he probed his surroundings. We should find out with who he worked last. "

Korsak hung up his receiver. " Jane, we have a track. Let's go. "

Jane sat at Mary Dutton's couch and smiled. " Thanks for calling, Ms. Dutton. We're grateful for any hint. "

Mary nodded and sighed. " I can't believe that Perry shall have killed all those people. "

Jane sighed and pressed her lips together. " You doesn't recognize it because so many serial killers be adjusted well. Don't blame yourself. "

" I so often left him alone with my son. I can't imagine what could have happened to Will. "

Jane placed a reassuring hand on Mary's. " Now everything will be fine. Can we talk with Will? Please? "

Mary nodded, stood up and walked to a child's room. " Will, the nice detectives want to talk to you. "

The blond boy nodded in agreement. " Okay. "

Jane smiled at Mary and went with Frost into the room. " Detective Korsak will ask a few questions in the living room. "

Mary nodded nervously. " Okay. "

Jane waited a moment. " Will, it's okay if I sit on your bed?"

Will didn't looked at her. " Sure. "

Jane smiled. " Okay. I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli and this is my partner Detective Barry Frost. "

" Cool. "

Frost chuckled lightly.

Jane smiled herself. " You know why we're here? "

Will still looked at her. " Because of Perry. "

Jane exhaled deeply and nodded

"That's right. How well do you know Perry? "

" We're best friends. "

Frost's stomach clenched. " Did you see what your friend has done, Will? "

Will frowned. " I haven't seen anything. I'm blind. "

Now slowly the puzzle built a picture. Jane pulled her eyebrows together. " Will, Perry make such clicking sounds. ", she clucked her tongue. " What for? "

Will thought for a moment. " So I move around. So I can guess the distance, so I don't ran against something. "

Jane exhaled loudly. " Was something odd with Perry. "

Will nodded slowly. " In the winter I've looked for Perry and went with this kind of echolocation in the garden. And then I smelled it. "

Frost was curious. " You smelled what? "

" Blood. "

Jane sat at her desk and rubbed her temples. " So, O'Farell the first victim wasn't Haley. Who was the first victim? "

Korsak sipped his coffee. " More important, where is O'Farell? "

" Yeah. ", grunted Jane.

Frankie came into the bullpen. " I got a hint that a man with a stab wound was seen at the harbour. "

Jane sat straight and pulled her eyebrows together. " Isn't there the fair?"

Frost made a face. " What are he doing at the fair? "

Jane stood up and tapped at a photo. " We haven't take that one in. "

Korsak raised his eyebrows. " He circled his alias. "

" A few times. "

" What does that mean?", Frost wanted to know.

" The Ferris Wheel. ", Jane and Korsak said in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

The group arrived with backup to the ferris Wheel.

" Stop the wheel immediately when I say it! ", Jane shouted at the employee.

" But ...", he tried to protest.

Jane pointed at her second chance vest. " What's written on here? "

" Police. "

" What does it say to you? "

The employee nodded. " Yes, Ma'am. "

Jane rolled her eyes and sighed. " Now pull the brake. NOW! "

The employee pulled the brake at the command.

Jane grabbed firmly the grip of her gun and aimed it at the lifeless O'Farell. Cautiously, she approached and waited for a reaction. " Perry O'Farell? "

Nothing happened.

Jane checked carefully his pulse and sighed. "We need Maura. He has to stand trail in front of a different judge. "

Frost and Korsak put down their guns and sighed.

Another life ended.

Jane sat in the Dirty Robber and sighed. " That's not fair. He should exculpate himself in front of the friends and relatives. "

Maura licked her lips and sighed. "It's never fair, Jane. But he won't kill anymore."

Jane sipped her beer and nodded slowly. " Well, yes. But he revoked himself the jurisdiction like a coward ... He has destroyed so many lives and families and no one gets justice ... that's so ... ", she stopped in her speech when a dark-haired, good-looking man sat next to Maura and grinned at her cheesily.

" Hello, beautiful woman. ", he said unashamed.

Maura looked appalled and opened her mouth.

" We have a private conversation. ", Jane growled annoyed. What did the guy actually thought who he was?

The man ignored her and the grin became suggestively.

Maura looked directly at him and frowned. " I would appreciate it if you'd take your hand off my thigh. "

The man had not the thought to let go Maura so quickly off the hook and Maura gasped as his hand moved further upwards.

That was all Jane needed. She couldn't see what the grabber made under the table. She jumped up and grabbed him by the collar, dragged him roughly to his feet and pushed him away.

He almost lost his balance and looked at her angrily. " What the hell ... What's wrong with you, bitch? "

Jane clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. " You heard the lady. Thou shalt leave her. Are you blind or stupid? She is pregnant and you think you can end up with her? "

" Rather like you. ", he replied.

Jane wanted to charge at him as she felt a hand on her wrist. She looked down at Maura's face.

Maura shook her head slowly. " Jane, let it be. "

Jane considered the possibilities and slowly sat down again. " Groper. ", she growled low.

Maura smiled for herself and played with the straw in the water glass.

" We should start with the wedding planing. ", Jane broke the comfortable silence. Maura looked up slowly. " What? "

Jane raised her eyebrows and plucked on the bottle label. " If we want to retain some control before Ma sweeps everything at herself we should start as soon as possible with the planing. "

Maura let the words sink in and took Jane's point. " When will you get married? Spring, summer, autumn or winter? "

Jane shrugged. " I've always liked the late summer. Where do you want to marry? Aside from volcanoes? "

Maura laughed shortly and took a deep breath. " Well, because the cliffs of Santorini are no options anymore we should consider Cape Cod, New Hampshire and Maine. What do you think? "

Jane wrinkled her nose. " What about South Shore or North Shore? "

Maura tapped a finger against the glass and thought about it. " So ... Cape Cod or South Shore? "

Jane laughed about how Maura the choises reduced and nodded in agreement. " I guess so. Yes. "

" How about if we get married in late august or early september? "

" We'll talk about that some other time, okay? "

Maura smiled as Jane already had enough of the girl stuff and took her hand. " Okay. Let's talk about baby stuff. "

Jane made a face and grunted. " For what? "

Maura stifled a laugh. " Did you really ask for what? "

Jane sipped her beer and frowned. " The manikin still needs a while. Why talking about now? "

Maura sighed and let Jane's hand go. " So much time he or she don't need anymore, Jane. Time flies. And besides pregnancy includes our wedding. "

Jane looked her knowingly and grinned. " You just want to keep talking about the wedding preparation. "

Maura held her breath and looked at her fiancée caught. " Yes. Yes you caught me. I admit it. "

Jane stifled a laugh and took Maura's hand again. " I love you. "

Maura bit her lower lip and frowned. " I love you too.

The rest of the evening the couple spent with talking about general and ordering something to eat. Well, Jane ordered and Maura ate. And though Jane complained Maura stole almost all fries from Jane's plate without ever apologizing but a huge smile on her lips. When she wanted to pitch into Jane's burger Jane sat at the bar. She wouldn't survive it if Maura moaned in bed about her figure.

A few days later the couple stood Magic Beans and looked around more closely.

Jane slid her hands into her pockets of her jeans and snorted. " How should we choose something when we don't know what the gender is? "

Maura put a onesie back and rolled her eyes. There it was, Jane's impatience. " We agreed on that we wait until the baby is born, Jane. We'll be waiting. No ifs and buts. End of discussion. "

Jane stomped on the floor like a small child as a sales advisor came to them. " Can I help you somehow? "

Maura exhaled loudly. " Do you offer future wives too? "

The sales advisor looked confused at Maura but kept on smiling.

Jane's mouth just hung open and had wide eyes.

Maura pushed the mouth shut and kissed smiling Jane's lips. " That's out of place. "

" What you have said is out of place. ", Jane replied still in shock.

Maura smiled broadly and stroke with her left thumb over her fiancée's cheek. " Come with me. We still need to go to the hardware store. "

Jane lay her head into her neck, closed her eyes and groaned. " It's my day off. OUR day off. "

Maura shrugged as she walked on. " If we had started earlier then we wouldn't have to do it now. Come on, I've got a treat for you. "

Jane gasped and quickly walked behind Maura.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: From here the story will relate only on the private lives of the women. No violent crimes or stay in the bullpen. But of course the well-known characters will continue to show up.

Frankie came in jeans an a paint-splattered shirt an a beer in the future nursery. " Ma goes crazy and Tommy is fruity. "

Jane stood bent over the paint bucket with the paint roller in her hand and laughed. " What happened? "

Frankie leaned against the door frame. " Ma starts with Maura your weeding album and seek out locations. And Tommy ... well ... "

Jane streched her back an rolled her shoulders. " Tommy what? "

Frankie sucked in his lower lip and shook his head in disbelief. " He gives Maura tips on breastfeeding and what choices of cakes you have and how they taste. Even you're more masculine than Tommy. "

" Maybe therefore Maura has rejected him. ", Jane laughed hysterically and amused.

" She rejected you too. "

" Yeah, but just because there she dated Growler. "

Frankie made a face at that name. " What was real name? "

Jane reached for his beer and winced as he slapped her hand away. " I have no idea. In my head he was just Growler. "

No one liked Growler. He was self-absorbed, arrogant, bossy and chatted every detail in his sex life. Including that with Maura.

" I couldn't stand him. ", Frankie sighed.

Jane growled at the thought of Growler. " Me neither. I think no one liked him beside Maura. Luckily, she came back to her senses. "

Frankie shrugged unconcerned. " I've always known that you two are meant for each other. We all have known it. "

Jane smiled softly as he said it. " Thanks, bro. Hey, take a look on something. "

Frankie nodded and sipped his beer while Jane held our a open black velvet box in front of his nose. He choked and pulled his eyebrows together. " Damn mother of God. Want to kill me? Janie, this are three of my monthly salaries. Damn, I need a stinking rich woman too. "

Jane slammed the the box closed. " Shut your face! Do you think that's too much? "

Frankie slowly shook his head. " Hell, no way. "

Frost smirked as he came into the nursery and stopped when he saw the black box. " What do we have here? "

Jane sighed and handed it to Frost.

Frost took it and opened it. His eyes went wide. " Holy moly! Jane! "

" What have I done wrong? ", Jane panicked

Frost gasped for air. " Absolutely nothing. "

" Jane! ", Angela's voice was heard into the nursery.

Jane rolled her eyes and grabbed the box then she walked down the stairs into the kitchen. " What, Ma? "

Angela looked at her reproachfully. " Why don't you want to get married in Boston Garden? "

Jane stopped in suprise. " Huh? "

" Boston Garden is beautiful. "

" Well, we want to get married at Cape Cod or South Shore. We decide between those. " Jane lowered her eyelids, raised her right eyebrow and looked at Maura as she suppressed ' Well, Maura has decided so ' .

Maura smiled and pressed her lips together. " We decided Cape Cod OR South Shore! "

Angela looked at her skeptically. " What does that supposed to mean? "

Jane went slowly to Maura, like a predatory. " It supposed to mean that we narrowed it to Cape Cod and South Shore. That's all. ", she kissed her fiancée slow and growled.

" I could eat you up. "

Maura smiled and sighed.

Angela rolled her eyes. " Save that for your wedding night. "

Jane sighed deeply and and seperated from Maura. She pushed the black box to Maura and sighed. " For you. "

Maura looked confused at the item.

" That's it? ", Angela bursted out. " For you? "

Maura was totally lost.

Jane smirked and took the box. She opened it and Maura's heart stood still.

Frost and Frankie came down the stairs, Tommy rose from the dining table and Korsak looked from the T.V. to them.

Jane nodded slowly and took a deep breath. " Alright. Maura, this is a more appropiate marriage proposal. We have been friends for years, Maura, and have been through both, good and bad times. "

Frankie was grinning as he walked to his mother and put his arm around Angela's shoulder. " Is that a appropriate proposal, Ma? ", he whispered.

Angela didn't look at him, beaming broadly. " Yes. "

Jane frowned and took a deep breath. " You are an indisputable constant in my life and I want to be that for you too. You accept me with all my rough edges, Maura. And I accept and respect and love you with all of your tiny and loveable mistakes. Maura, since you came into my life all seems so much easier. And since the day you told me that you love me everything makes sense. Before you, I was restless and I couldn't handle a serious relationship. But today we are here and about to start a family. If ten years ago some would have told me that I would tapped their forehead at that idea but you've changed me for the better. ", Jane knelt on her left knee and Maura's hands in her own. " Maura Dorothea Isles, would you me the honor and become my wife? "

Maura nodded with teary eyes and bit her lower lip. " Yes. Yes, nothing better than that. "

Jane beamed from ear to ear, stood up again and kissed Maura tenderly while the audience clapped their hands in joy. Jane took the engagement ring and put it on Maura's ring finger. " I love you so much, Maura. "

Maura placed a sweet kiss on Jane's lips. " I love you too, Jane. "

Suddenly the two women were in a deadly embrace. " This was a more appropriate proposal, Jane. ", Angela sobbed happy.

Jane broke free from the death grip and sucked the air sharp in her lungs. " Want to plan a wedding or do you prefer a funeral, Ma? "

Angela ignored the statement and gave Maura a smacking kiss on the cheek.

Frankie came to his big sister and embraced her happy. " Congrats, sis. "

Jane grinned broadly. " Thanks. "

After all had said their congratulations Jane put her arm around Maura's waist and looked at Frost. " After everything is settled ... Frost, would you be my best man? "

The confusion was written all over Frost's face and he pointed at himself. " Me? "

Jane rolled her eyes. " No, I have spoken with the black guy behind you. Yeah, you! "

Frost raised his eyebrows and beamed. " I'd love to, Jane! "

Maura gathered all her courage and licked her lips. " Sergeant Korsak, I would be very happy if you would do me the honor and ... um ...if you'd walk me to the aisle at the wedding. "

Korsak couldn't believe his ears. Had Ms. Doctor Maura Isles actually asked him if he would walk her hear to the aisle? He had his foster son and he could imagine how it would be to dance at the wedding of his child. Now he had Jane and Maura, his foster daughters. And his heart burst with pride.

Jane frowned worried as Korsak stared at them pale and with his mouth open. " Vince? "

Korsak blinked a few times as he came around. " Dr. Isles, nothing would give me a greater honor as to walk you down to the aisle. "

Maura sighed in relief and beamed with tears in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Maura sat with Angela in the living room and flipped through a bridal magazine. " I always had a certain idea how my wedding dress should look like. "

Angela slowly looked up from her magazine. " What has changed? "

Maura sighed and pointed to her very round belly. " I didn't allowed for this. "

Angela smiled warmly. She knew the feeling to feel unattractive during pregnancy and to be at odds. " Sweatheart, you also can get married after the birth. And your pregnancy suits you very well. "

Maura rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly. " I feel Captain Ahab's Moby Dick. "

Angela stifled a laugh and sat next to Maura and put her hands around Maura's face to look straight into her eyes. " Maura, you look beautiful. And once your baby is born you'll forget all drudgeries, feeling of unattractiveness and all pain. Believe me, I've gone through it three times. "

Maura smiled warm and full of love for her future mother-in-law. " Thank you, Angela. "

Angela smiled just as loving and scooted closer to Maura. " You're welcome. Now ... tell me about your dream wedding dress. "

Maura smiled dreamily. " I already have told Jane about it. During a case. My gown would be silk charmeuse with an empire waist and a 20-foot train. "

" Which reminds me of that you have get rid of Antonio Benivieni. ", Jane's voice suddenly said and both women's heads turned to the front door.

Angela looked confused at Maura. " Who is Antonio? "

Maura smiled broadly. " No one. "

Jane walked slowly toward the couch. " Maura's secret crush from the 16th century. "

Angela rolled her eyes in amusement. " What will you wear at the wedding, Jane? "

" Probably a Red Sox jersey. ", Maura chuckled as the memory revived.

Jane grinned and shrugged her eyebrows." Then we have to recite our vows at Fenway over the home plate. ", she said, leaned over the back of the couch and kissed her fiancée smiling. " Hi. "

Maura smiled lovingly. " Hi. "

" Jane, what are you going to wear? A dress too? ", Angela interrupted the moment.

Jane grimaced and looked down at herself and her work clothes. " Only when hell freezes over. What's wrong with this? "

Maura chuckled and rolled her eyes.

Angela sighed in frustration. " Jane, you go to your wedding and not to a crime scene. "

Jane shrugged and went to the fridge. " Then I'm wearing nothing but my skin. "

" You'll drive me crazy. ", Angela said through gritted teeth. " Do you invite your father? "

The relaxed atmosphere was replaced by a tense. Jane sighed and opened the water bottle. She loved her father, but the fact that he drank again and lost all inhibitions in a drunken state doesn't made the decision any easier. " I want that it will be the best day of Maura's and my life, Ma. I love Pop, but how acted the last time ... No. "

Angela took a deep breath and nodded slowly. She could understood Jane's decision and respected it. " What are you going to wear? "

Jane had to laugh at the change of topic softly. " Nothing. "

Angela rolled her eyes and turned to Maura. " Are you going to invite Hope and Cailin? "

Jane sighed frustrated. Did her mother really had to have foot-in-mouth disease today?

Maura licked her lips and smiled a little. " I talked about it with Constance and decided to invite my biological family ... besides Paddy. "

" Really? ", Jane and Angela said in unison and surprised.

Maura smiled uncertainly. " Yes, unless you have a problem with that, Jane. "

Jane frowned deeply. " No. No, not at all, Maura. "

Maura smiled in relief and winced as she felt a kick against her rips. " Your child tries to find out its right sport. "

Jane grinned and took a sip from the water. " Why? "

Maura recognized the mischievous expression and looked at her warningly. " Ooooooh, you carry our next child, Jane. "

Angela cleared her throat and put a hand on the pregnant belly. " Jane also was hyperactive in this state. She even bent two of my ribs. When do you go on maternity leave? "

Maura didn't looked pleased at the sentence ' maternity leave ' and sighed. " I try to stay as long as possible in my department. I don't want to give Dr. Pike more reasons to talk about me bad to my employees. "

Jane grimaced at the name and sat down next to her fiancée with pleading eyes. " Can't you really find someone else besides Pike? "

Maura took Jane's hand and smiled encouragingly. " Pike is just one of a many who will deputize for me, Jane. There are still Dr. Lembke, Richmond, Moritz, Brown and Brooks. You like Brooks and Lembke. "

Jane pouted offended. " But none of them is you, Maura. "

Angela smiled and got off of the couch. " About that you'd think about before you impregnated her. "

Jane stared straight ahead in disbelief. " I didn't ... impregnated her. "

Maura stifled a laugh and raised her eyebrows. " In a manner ... yes, you did. "

Jane smiled sarcastically. " Thank you very much. "

Maura smiled and kissed her fiancée. " I love you. "

Jane just couldn't resist Maura and smiled too. " I love you too. "

Angela always admired that Maura could create the smoothest side in her daughter, who was always unyielding and hardened towards the outside. It seemed as Jane fully lived the cliche ' Hard shell, soft core '. And Jane was softer than the softest jelly in Maura's presence. Angela gone that far that she thought that Jane Rizzoli was whipped by Maura Isles.

Jane saw the grin on Angela's lips and frowned. " What, Ma? "

Angela waved smiling. " Nothing, baby. "

Maura smiled and bit her lower lip. " I don't think it's nothing. "

Jane leaned her forehead against Maura's. " She never saw me so ... SURRENDER to someone like you. "

" Someone like me?", Maura asked and frowned.

A smile laid on Jane's lips. " Someone like you like in a relationship. "

Maura smiled proudly. " So ... she think you're whipped by me? "

Jane chuckled heartly. " Yeah. "

Maura smiled and put a hand at Jane's cheek. " Are you? "

Jane made a face. " Hell, no. "

Maura laughed with her fiancée and kissed her gently. " I love you. You are the love of my life. "

Jane sighted with a contented smile. " It seems as if I had been born only for you. "

" And what if I only would want your friendship? "

" I still would be here and protect you with heart and soul. "

Maura had tears in her eyes. " Jane ... "

Jane kissed away the single tear on Maura's cheek and smiled. " Maura, YOU are the reason why I'm alive. "

" I love you. ", Maura whispered and sobbed.

Jane smiled softly. " I love you too. "


	10. Chapter 10

Jane gently kissed Maura's neck and smiled as Maura suppressed a moan. " Today, we are very hungry. "

Maura arched her back and sighed frustrated as Jane dropped beside her. " I always have an appetite for you, Jane. You know what it does to me when we have sex. "

Jane raised her right eyebrow and smirked. " You mean that even the fourth round was not enough to saturate your hunger? "

Maura grinned and looked directly into the dark eyes of her fiancée. " I mean that we have to catch up a lot and have to prevent as much. If the baby is here we will not have much opportunities to sleep with each other. "

This speech seemed to convince Jane and she braced herself growling over Maura before she kissed her demanding.

The bedroom door flew unannounced open and Jane was rigid. " Maura, darling, I prepared everything for ... ", Angela paused as she saw the delicate situation. " Oh! "

Jane pulled the sheet over their naked bodies and anger flashed in her eyes as she looked at her mother. " In hell's name. Ma, you'll ever learn to knock on a closed door? "

Angela crossed her arms and looked reproachfully at Jane. " You also could install something like sign ... Something like a sock on the doorknob for example. "

Jane ran her hands over her face and groaned loudly. " For heaven's sake, this is our house and we don't need ... a sign. A closed door means ' Stay out, knock and wait until you'll be asked to come in '. Otherwise something like that can happen. "

Angela rolled her eyes and turned to Maura. " Jane has always been so prude. "

Maura pressed the sheet against her collarbone and stifled a laugh. " I know. "

Jane's eyes went wide and she waved between Maura and herself. " Because my ... OUR sex life is none of your business, Ma. Could you now please leave OUR bedroom? "

Angela raised eyebrows. " The two of you have nothing that I haven't seen yet. "

Jane pointed with big eyes at the door. " OUT! "

Angela growled, turned around and closed the door behind her.

Jane buried frustrated her face in her hands. " This woman ... this woman arrange it so that I'm for life in the can. "

Maura chuckled and kissed Jane's bare shoulder. " Not when I'm helping you to eliminate the evidences. "

Jane peeked through her fingers and raised an eyebrow. " Dr. Isles, did you just sugguested a conspiracy to commit murder? "

Maura smile seductively and shrugged.

Jane grinned, bracing herself on her elbow. " You're aware that I have to arrest you in a suspected case. That means handcuffs. "

Maura wanted to reply something, grinning. "

" Maura, your mother is here. ", Angela yelled from downstairs.

Maura grimaced and sighed. " Darn, I've forgotten that. ", she murmured as she got out of the bed. " Thank you, Angela. I'm in a few minutes with you. ", Maura yelled back and Jane winced.

" Jesus, Mary and Joseph! ", Jane mumbled. " I got into a howler competition. "

Maura chuckled and went into the bathroom. " Care to join me? "

Jane was with lightning speed on her feet and followed her fiancée. " That you don't need to ask me twice, Maura."

Maura came down the stairs and beamed when she saw the waiting Constance standing in the living room. " Mom, it's nice to see you. "

Constance also beamed and welcomed Maura in a warm hug. " It's nice, to see you too, darling. You look wonderful. "

Maura couldn't stop to beam. " Thank you, but you didn't have to stand. "

Constance waved. " Oh, I don't mind, Maura. I'm not getting any younger, so I don't have to torment me back on my old legs. ", she replied, looking for something behind her daughter. " Where is Jane? "

Maura pointed to the kitchen island and frowned. " Um ... probably upstairs getting changed. "

" Or to precise get dressed. ", Angela murmured too loud and Maura blushed crimson.

Constance looked worried at her. " Darling, you're not feeling well. "

Maura made big eyes and licked her lips

Angela stifled a laugh. " It's about an incident. I have more or less caught Maura and Jane by having sex. "

Now it was Constance's turn to blush and Maura just wanted to shrivel up.

Jane came into the kitchen and stopped when saw the unpleasant picture. " What's going on here? "

Maura frowned and moved her lips like a fish out of water.

Jane rolled her eyes and dropped her shoulders as it dawned to her what just have had happened. " Really, Ma? "

Constance decided to dissolve the unpleasant situation, walked to Jane and hugged her. " It's nice to see you, Jane."

Jane smiled and returned the hug. " Ditto. "

Constance looked at her closely and smiled. " You look, as always, wonderful. "

Jane looked down at herself, her worn BPD shirt and her faded jeans and frowned. " This depends on the eye of the beholder. "

Constance huffed and gave Jane a pat on the arm. " Stop selling yourself below the value. Maura don't give herself away to a person that's not worth it. "

" I really need more pressure. ", Jane laughed nervously.

Maura walked to Jane, wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and kissed her chin. " Jane is both. On the outside and inside beautiful. "

Jane wrinkled her nose and kissed smiling Maura's lips. " Don't exaggerate, Maura.

Maura rolled her eyes and sighed. " I don't. "

Angela looked at her watch and clapped her hand. " If we don't want to be too late then we should go. "

Jane took Maura's hand and raised an eyebrow. " You're more excited then Maura and I, Ma. "

Angela gathered up her things and looked over her shoulder at her daughter. " I have all reasons to be, Jane. I thought I would never see this day. "

" The day you're planning a wedding? "

" The day I'm planning YOUR wedding, Jane.

Jane rolled her eyes and laughed along with Maura and Constance.

Jane was sitting bored in the confectionery and poked carelessly with the cake fork in what felt like the five hundredth piece of cake.

" You could at least feign interest, Jane. ", Maura hissed and look at her fiancée exhorting.

Jane dropped the fork and patted her belly. " Maura, I'm about to explode. I'm going dream about all the cakes tonight. I certainly be chased on Pacman style by a cake. "

" Snap out of it! ", Maura hissed again and Jane whimpered.

Angela came with two cake plates to the couple, beaming happily. " Try this. "

" What is that, Ma? ", Jane asked whiney.

Angela rolled her eyes. " Another piece of cake. "

" No shit? ", Jane replied, grimacing as she felt how a heel painfully drilled into her instep. " Even if you wear flat heels does it still hurt, Maura. ", she said through gritted teeth.

Maura smiled friendly at Angela. " That's the general idea, BABY. "

Jane looked at Maura, ate a bite and made face. " Ugh, what the hell is that? ", unexpected, she got a blow at the back of the head and Jane looked questioningly at Maura. " Hey! "

" Don't look at Maura. ", Angela growled.

" That hurt, Ma. "

" Good! "

Maura ate from the cake and relied on her taste buds. " That's almond cream and marzipan. "

" Ma, you know that I hate marzipan. ", Jane complained.

Angela sighed and rolled her eyes.

Felt two thousand pieces of cakes later Jane sat up straight. " This is it! "

Angela praised the Lord and sighed in relief.

Maura looked at Jane hopefully. " You like the nougat cream cake?"

Jane nodded in agreement. " I love nougat. "

Maura rolled her eyes. " Of course. So it's decided? "

Jane looked at her. " Only if you agree. "

" So it's decided. "

A collective sigh went through the women's group.

Jane looked expectantly at the pastry chef. " Can we leave the roses in the center of the cake lid and replace them by a police badge and a scalpel? "

The pastry chef looked confused at her and pulled his eyebrows together.

Maura slapped roughly on Jane's shoulder. " Don't you dare, Jane! "

Jane looked at her pleadingly. " Come on, Maura. It would be something extraordinary. "

" It will be a classic wedding. No singularities. Especially not on our cake. Got it? "

Jane pouted offended. " Yes, Ma'am. "

Maura closed her eyes and sighed. " God, I'm expecting a baby and marry a child. "

Jane smiled and kissed her cheek. " I love you too. "


	11. Chapter 11

Jane sat her regular table at the Dirty Robber and drank listlessly from her beer.

Frost slid into his seat and drawn his eyebrows together. " What crawled up your ass and died? "

Jane pulled her eyebrows downward and sniffed. " I'm so sick of this whole wedding circus ... and Maura has banished me from the house."

Frost raised a hand to order a beer and frowned. " What happened? "

" I didn't want to change my outfit. ", Jane replied. " Hey, what's wrong with my slack suits? "

Frost raised his eyebrows and sighed. " This your work clothes. and Maura wants to feel special on her wedding day. Come on, Jane. What's special at your daily work clothes? Besides from the fact the fact that you improved yourself a little more fashionable. Did you seriously thought about to step down the aisle in a shirt? "

Jane made a face. " I thought about a button up shirt. "

Frost laughed, amused. " You're barmy! "

Jane looked at him desperately. " I will never wear an uncomfortable dress. That's Maura's job. And I have nothing else to wear. "

Frost looked at her in amusement. " Why is wearing a dress Maura's job? "

Jane pursed her lips and shrugged. " Well ... uh ...well ... she is .. SOMEHOW ... the feminine side ... ", she cirled her hand in front of her face. " of this coin. "

Frost grinned and took a sip of his beer. " True. You know, Jane, I think I know how you make Maura feel special ... even if we all do it. "

Jane was all ears. " Spit it out! "

Frost frowned and scratched his forehead. " Well ... "

Late that night Jane crawled into bed and leaned over Maura's ear. " Wake up, beautiful. "

Maura went stiff and she frowned.

" Wake up, wake up, wake up. ", Jane whispered softly but excitedly.

Maura fended off an imaginary fly. " Jane, what is it? "

" Wake up!", Jane whispered in her ear.

Maura wrinkled her nose. " You are drunken. ", she accused her fiancée.

Jane nodded in agreement. " Yes, baby, a little. "

Maura sat up and rubbed her face. " Did you have fun? "

" Yes, Frost has joined me. "

Maura chuckled. Jane in a drunken state had something funny. Either she behaved silly or she was obsessed with sex. " Why are you whispering? ", Maura whispered back.

Jane paused, thinking. " I have not the faintest idea. "

" Jane, why are you waking me up at ... ", Maura looked at her decorative alarm. " Four o'clock in the night? Seriously? "

Jane curled up next to Maura and looked at her ruefully. " I'm sorry but I love you. "

Maura sighed deeply and put a hand on Jane's cheek. The drunken state also had side effects and was became very in need of love. Her current emotional state. Open and vulnerable. Only one wrong word and everything she and Jane had built up would go down the drain. " I love you too ... so, so much. "

Uncertainty was written in Jane's eyes. " Really? "

Maura looked deep into her eyes and frowned. " Yes, really. From the bottom of my heart. "

" I love you more, Maura. ", Jane replied.

" We love each other in the same way. That's all that matters. You the baby and me. "

" Our little family. "

This sentence warmed Maura's heart and she beamed. " Yes, our little, lovely family. "

Jane frowned. " You are beautiful when you smile. "

Maura tapped at the tip of Jane's nose. " And you're cute when you're drunken. "

" I always have a song in my head when I see you. "

" You see me quite often. "

Jane scooted up. " It's on permanent transmission. "

Maura laughed softly. " Okay. "

Jane began to roll to the edge of the bed and reached for cell phone. " I play it for you., she had miscalculated the distance, rolled over the edge of the bed and landed with a thud on the floor.

Maura waited a moment and got worried when nothing happened. " Jane, are you hurt? "

Jane began to laugh hysterically and her fiancée rolled her eyes. " Ouch, that hurt. Luckily I have a bullethead. "

" Did you hit your head on the bedside table? "

" I'm fine, Maura. "

" Come here and let me see. "

Jane crawled back onto the bed and ambushed Maura with a fiery kiss. " You see, I'm fine. "

Maura was surprised again and again about Jane and she sighed. " The permanent transmitted song. "

Jane frowned deeply. " Right. ", she was looking for the song, closing one eye to focus her gaze.

Maura chuckled in love. " You're so adorable. "

Jane staggered sitting position and waved. " Ssssssssssssssssssh. Here we go. "

Maura listened to the first few notes and drew her eyebrows together.

Jane put her head in Maura's lap and kissed the covered baby belly. " You know the song? "

Maura was always uncomfortable when it came to her lack of knowledge in pop culture. " I ... I'm not sure."

Jane looked up at her, frowned and smiled. " Well, I am sure that you were complaining because the song was played up and down in the radio ... and I'd NEVER agreed. "

Maura heard the first words and a smile laid on her lips. " Oh. "

Jane draw the contour of Maura's bottom lip with her thumb and hummed with the text.

OH, HER EYES, HER EYES MAKE THE STARS LOOK LIKE THEY'RE NOT SHININ'

HER HAIR, HER HAIR, FALLS PERFECTLY WITHOUT HER TRYIN'

SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL ...

AND I TELL HER EVERYDAY.

Maura frowned deeply as she looked at Jane. " That's not entirely true. "

Jane pressed her index finger on Maura's lips. " Hush! "

YEAH, I KNOW, I KNOW WHEN I COMPLIMENT HER SHE WON'T BELIEVE ME

AND IT'S SO- IT'S SO SAD TO THINK THAT SHE DON'T SEE WHAT I SEE

BUT EVERYTIME SHE ASKS ME ' DO I LOOK OKAY? ' I SAY

WHEN I SEE YOUR FACE

THERE'S NOT A THING THAT I WOULD CHANGE

CUZ' YOU'RE AMAZING, JUST THE WAY YOU ARE

AND WHEN YOU SMILE

THE WHOLE WORLD STOPS AND STARES FOR A WHILE

CUZ' GIRL YOUR AMAZING

JUST THE WAY YOU ARE

HER LIPS, HER LIPS

I COULD KISS THEM ALL DAY IF SHE'D LET ME

HER LAUGH, HER LAUGH,

SHE HATES BUT I THINK IT'S SO SEXY

SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL

AND I TELL HER EVERYDAY

Maura wasn't sure when it happened but she literally was stucked at Jane's lips and kissed her future wife slow and full of love.

OH, YOU KNOW, YOU KNOW, YOU KNOW

I'LL NEVER ASK YOU TO CHANGE

IF PERFECTS WHAT YOU'RE SEARCHING FOR THEN JUST STAY THE SAME

SO DON'T EVEN BOTHER ASKING IF YOU LOOK OKAY

YOU KNOW I'LL SAY

WHEN I SEE YOUR FACE

THERE'S NOT A THING THAT I WOULD CHANGE

CUZ' YOU'RE AMAZING

JUST THE WAY YOU ARE

AND WHEN I SEE YOUR SMILE

THE WHOLE WORLD STOPS AND STARES FOR A WHILE

CUZ' GIRL YOU'RE AMAZING

JUST THE WAY YOU ARE

THE WAY YOU ARE

THE WAY YOU ARE

GIRL YOU'RE AMAZING

JUST THE WAY YOU ARE

WHEN I SEE YOUR FACE

THERE'S NOT A THING THAT I WOULD CHANGE

CUZ' YOU'RE AMAZING

JUST THE WAY YOU ARE

AND WHEN YOU SMILE

THE WHOLE WORLD STOPS AND STARES FOR A WHILE

CUZ' GIRL YOU'RE AMAZING

JUST THE WAY ARE

Maura had started to cry while both women were making out.

Jane looked at her worried and whipped away the tears. " I'm so sorry, Maura."

" Why? ", Maura sobbed and smiled. " Because you're inside the cutest softie? "

Jane smiled warmly and carefree and wrapped her arms around Maura. " No. "

Maura sobbed louder. " Why can't you be always like that? "

Jane frowned and brushed a strand of hair behind Maura's ear." Because I have to protect you ... BOTH of you. "

Maura closed her eyes and sobbed even louder. " And who will protect you? "

Jane sat up, frowned, cupped Maura's face with both hands and saw pure fear and pain in her eyes. " Oh my ... Maura... My little sweet hearted Maura. I'll never leave you ... NEVER. "

Maura was ashamed of her addiction. She grew up as an independent woman. " I'm sorry. "

Jane shook her head, grabbed Maura's chin and lift her head. " Don't be ... Because I love you as much as you love me. I was so selfish when I said I love you more. I was so selfish. "

Maura sniffed and smiled weakly. " I love you, Jane. "

Jane kissed her full of love and rested her forehead against her fiancée's. " And I love you. "


	12. Chapter 12

Jane came into the autopsy room, gasping as her eyes captured the scene. Her very pregnant stood in her dark scrubs with the back to her, rolled her head in her neck, stretching her back and shifted her weight from one feet to the other. " You're not supposed to be here. "

Maura winced when she heard Jane's voice. " I ... I wanted to check if Dr. Pike is driving fast and loose again. "

Jane crossed her arms and raised a eyebrow. " You should have checked the clipboard, Maura. It's Brooks' autopsy. Pike isn't here this week. "

Maura's shoulders slumped and she rolled her eyes. " Fine, I admit it. I'm here to work. "

Jane sighed, she saw that coming. " Maura, you know you shouldn't overexert yourself. It's not long anymore until ... "

" I know. ", Maura sighed and turned back to the dead body. " But I'm going ... CRAZY. And Angela wants to throw almost everyday a baby shower. I just had to come here and distract myself. "

Jane smiled a little and walked to Maura. Your back hurts? "

" Mainly my lower back. ", Maura sighed.

Jane began to massage the area. " Better? "

Maura sighed in relief. " Yes, thank you. "

Jane smiled broadly. " You're welcome. I missed you here, Maura. Nothing against Brooks or Jefferson. But they don't look as sexy as you in these scrubs. "

Maura chuckled. " The two are male. "

Jane kissed Maura's neck. " That's what I said. "

Maura took a deep breath. " I missed to be here too. "

Jane looked at her watch and growled offended. " I need to go to an interview. But I'll get us some lunch and we eat together. "

Maura smiled and kissed her fiancée. " Okay. I love you. "

Jane started to walk and turned to Maura. " I love you too. See you later. "

Maura waved goodbye and turned to her present? day goal. She knew that it wasn't necessarily logical or rational decision. But one day, along with Angela and she would committed herself in the Bridgewarter sanatorium. OR really would commit a murder.

Frankie came into the autopsy room and smiled broadly. " Hey, Maura. So I'm ready for a new lesson. "

Maura smiled and pulled on a pair of gloves. " All right. Then let's get started. "

Jane sat in the interrogation room and sighed impatiently. " On your way to Washington anyone must have seen you. Your gas tank is definitely not so big, Mark. "

Mark sat hunched in front of her. " If I say so. Nobody has seen me. "

Korsak closed his notepad. " With what drive your car? Rust? Air? Wishful thinking? "

" It doesn't look good, Mark. ", Jane pursued and frowned. " We need an eyewitness to confirm your alibi. "

" I say nothing more. ", Mark replied.

" Boy, you annoy me. ", Jane growled. " We'll try to help. Do you understand that? Or do you prefer going the rest of your life for your buddy to jail? ", she sighed as her phone vibrated and took it from the belt clip. Jane drew her eyebrows together. " From Frankie. He ... ", Jane jumped in horror from the chair. " HOLY SHIT! "

Korsak looked puzzled at her. " Holy shit, what? "

Jane's eyes were as big as saucers and all kind of emotions were reflected in her face. " Maura ... strong contractions ... Mass Gen ... ", she stammered, with no clear connection.

Korsak needed a moment to process the information and jumped up. " Holy Mother of God! Let's go! "

" Hey, and what about me? ", Mark cried confused and unheard after the detectives.

Jane came with Korsak and Frost in tow on the delivery suit and saw at once the very pale Frankie and the externally quiet Angela. " Frankie, what happened? "

Frankie jumped up nervously and looked at her guilty. " Janie, I'm so sorry. "

Jane took him by the arms and ran her hands up and down on them. " Calm down, brother. Take a deep breath. What happened? "

Frankie took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. " Well, Maura and I do from time to time an autopsy together ... because of my detective's promotion We did our usual jokes ... Everything was okay ... ", Frankie tumbled over his words.

Jane closed her eyes and squeezed his arms. " Frankie, slow down. "

Frankie nodded and took a breath. " We're halfway through the autopsy and turn around to grab one of her instruments when I hear a ' Oh ' . I ask, ' Oh, what, Maura? ' and turn to her. There I've seen it. ", he drew a round belly and let his hands fall a little. " Her pregnant belly dropped. LITERALLY. I wanted to call! an ambulance but Maura has said it would go faster if we would take my patrol car. And in that moment ... SPLAT ... burst her water! Ma saw that I supported Maura through the entrance hall and accompanied us. I drove here with flashing lights and siren, Jane. ... As fast as I could. "

Jane nodded encouragingly and licked her lips. " Good, Good, very well done, Frankie. Is Maura okay? "

Angela stood up excitedly, beaming. " She was quieter than this bundle of nerves on the whole trip. She's doing very well. "

Jane laughed in relief and patted the shoulders of her little brother. " Poor baby brother. Where is she now? "

" Maura's currently getting prepared. ", Angela informed her.

In that moment a nurse came around the corner and looked at the group. " Which of these gentlemen is Detective Rizzoli? "

Jane straightened up, and her heart began to beat wildly. " I'm Detective Rizzoli. "

The nurse looked at her briefly confused and smiled warmly as she realized in what kind of relationship the two women were. " Please get changed and come with me into the labor room. "

Jane swallowed hard and nodded slowly. " All right. Thank you. "

Angela grabbed Jane's face and beamed at her. " You can do it, Janie. I'll call Constance. "

Jane forced herself to smile and started to walk. " Thanks, Ma. "

" And don't faint. ", Frost chuckled.

Jane looked at him over the shoulder and grinned devilishly. " I'll record the birth and play it over and over in front of you. Let's see who faints. "

Korsak and Angela started to laugh in amusement as they saw Frost's face.

Jane came carefully into the labor room and discovered the battered Maura. " Hey. "

Maura looked up tensed and sighed halfway relieved. You needed quite a time. I thought we have to start without you. "

" The line in Boston Joe's was extremly long. ", Jane replied, giggling as Maura threw a dirty look. " That was a joke, Maura. I just came here when I got Frankie's message. How do you feel? "

When the next contraction came Maura made a face. " Awful. "

Jane kissed her sweaty forehead longer and took Maura's hand. " I'm sorry. "

Maura whimpered softly. " You'll pay for it. "

Jane laughed shortly. " All right. "

" I'll kill you. ", Maura crunched at the new contraction.

Jane looked up and saw the horrified nurse. " She ... she doesn't mean it that way . We really love each other. "

" I'm so through with you, Jane Rizzoli. ", Maura growled.

Jane looked at her with big eyes. " Maura! "

The nurse smiled and waved. " I've heard much worse things during a birth. Dr. Isles, let me see how far the cervix is open. "

Maura looked at her fiancée pleadingly. " Jane, please, give me a scalpel. I perform a! caesarean section. "

Jane laughed and shook her head. Then she grimaced as Maura apperently wanted to break her hand and her knees buckled a little. " Ow, ow, I've got it. I'm the one to blame. I got it, Maura. "

Maura crushed Jane's hand further and screamed suppressed. " Damn right. "

A good-humored gynecologist came into the labor room and looked at the two women. " Seems as if there is someone in a hurry to see the light of the world. "

Jane didn't know how long the thing went on. She just knew that even she had never felt such pain as Maura crushed her hands and that she couldn't imagine under what pain Maura suffered.

Suddenly the labor room was filled with a strong deafening cry of a baby and Maura started to cry at the sound.

The doctor looked at Jane, beaming. " Jane, I'll leave the honor to you. "

Jane cut the umbilical cord, accepted a bundle and went broadly beaming up to Maura. " Say hello to our daughter, Maura. "

Maura eyed the two weeks early, very healthy girl and sobbed happy. " Hello, sweetheart. "

Jane laughed as the baby grabbed Maura's pinky and yawned. " Now I have two dead tired wonderful women in my life. "

Maura tilted her head back with heavy eyelids and took the newborn. " She's gorgeous. "

Jane kissed her temple. " No wonder ... with this mother. "

Jane came exhausted out of the labor room and was greeted by a expectant group to which Constance had added to. She exhaled loudly and shook her head. " I'm sorry ... "

" Oh no! ", Angela literally yelled and had Jane immediately in a embrace. " I'm so sorry, baby. It will be alright. "

Jane made and squirmed out of the embrace. " Ma, stop! I was about to say sorry to the guys. "

Angela looked at her confused. " Why? "

Jane rubbed her neck and beamed. " I'm sorry that Frankie and Tommy won't get the opportunity to teach their niece baseball and football. "

Angela jumped up and fell around her daughter's neck." A girl. Oh, Janie. "

Frankie hit, grinning with his fist gently against Jane's shoulder. " Congrats, sis. "

Tommy had no other idea and lifted Jane up. " Welcome to the Parents Club. "

Jane chuckled as he set her down. " Thanks, Tommy. "

Korsak said their congratulations too.

Constance had tears in her eyes and hugged her future daughter-in-law. " Thank you, Jane. ", she whispered.

Jane hugged her back and grinned broadly. " For what? "

Constance sobbed softly. " For always being there for my daughter and helped her to become the woman who she is today. And that you've set me straight. "

Jane chuckled low. " Anytime again. "

" When can we see Maura and the baby? ", Angela asked excitedly.

Jane rubbed her face and sighed. " Let's give them an hour or two. Maura is exhausted and probably asleep, just like our daughter. "

Angela nodded a little disappointed.

Frankie gave her a slight shove. " Come on, Ma. You have twenty-one years to be around ... What will the baby's name be? "

Maura sighed loudly as she felt someone's lips on her forehead. " Jane. "

" Yes. ", Jane whispered. " Come on, open your pretty eyes, Maura. "

Maura sighed again and raised her eyebrows. " I had a strange dream. I dreamed that I was in the hospital and gave birth to our daughter. "

Jane laughed heartly. " Open your eyes and see if it was a dream. "

Maura grunted and forced her eyes open. As her eyes adjusted she saw as Jane bobbed up and down softly a bundle in her arms. " It wasn't a dream. "

Jane beamed and shook her head. " Nope. "

" Oh! ", Maura sighed smiling.

" That's what you said when your contractions started. ", Frankie said.

Maura turned her head in the direction and saw family and friends. She started to smile. " Hello. "

" Hello, Maura.", the group of six said in unison.

" Jane doesn't want give me my granddaughter. ", Angela complained.

Jane rolled her eyes in amusement. " Because I have the fear that you will run off with OUR daughter. ", Jane said, handed Maura the newborn and kissed her lips. " I love you so much. "

Maura sobbed happy and smiled. " I love you too.", she looked at her daughter. " She's so fragile.

" What will you name your little one? ", Constance asked suddenly.

Maura looked at Jane and smiled. " I really like the name ... "

" Not Verena. Then I always have to think of a hooker. ", Jane cut her of.

Maura rolled her eyes and smiled. " I was about to say Viola. It means violet. "

Jane smiled and sighed. " I like it. But I thought about Alexis. "

Maura looked at her in astonishment. " Help or defense. "

Jane looked at her ashamed. " You don't like it? "

Maura pressed her lips together and had tears in her eyes. " I love it. Alexis Viola Rizzoli. "

" Isles. ", Jane added.

Maura sniffed and beamed at her fiancée. " Isles. "


	13. Chapter 13

Jane growled as something or someone was shaking her. " Not now. "

" Jane, wake up. ", Maura whispered.

Jane growled deep and turned away. " No. "

Suddenly she heard a metallic baby cry over her ear and Jane snapped up. " Really, Maura? "

Maura snuggled back into her blanket and sighed contentedly. " I'm on twenty-four hours service. Two hours won't kill you, Jane. "

Jane sighed loudly and shuffled out of the bedroom. Three months ... for three months Maura and Alexis were back home and for Jane it was three years. No sleep, shitty diapers, sore butt and on and on. She went into the nursery and picked her daughter from the baby crib. " Hey, you little noisy troublemaker. Are you hungry? "

Alexis pressed herself away on Jane's collarbone.

Jane raised her eyebrows and grinned. " You're only three months and already stubborn as a mule. Mom and I have a lot of plans, baby girl. You mean that we get this done? "

Alexis snuggled into Jane and babbled sleepily.

Jane still grinned and walked into the bedroom. " You are so much like your Mommy. She also babbles when she's too tired. ", she lay back on the bed and adjusted Alexis on her chest.

Suddenly Maura snuggled up to Jane too and rubbed her nose against Jane's shoulder. " Bed with Jane ... warm . Bed without Jane ... icy. Soon ... soon ... "

Jane chuckled and kissed her forehead. " Soon what, Maura? "

Maura sighed contentedly and smiled. " Soon I'm your wife. "

Jane smiled broadly and a pleasent warmth spread through her chest. Soon, Maura would be her wife. Soon they were a legally married couple and Jane could official claim her parental rights. " Yes, and I'm your wife. "

" Husband. ", Maura babbled.

Jane drew her eyebrows together. " Excuse me? "

" You'll be my husband. ", Maura sighed smiling.

Jane chuckled. " Okay. "

" Ma, why have Maura, Alexis, Constance and you to drive up to South Shore without me? ", Jane moaned a few weeks later.

Angela put the cases of the three women at the front door and frowned. " Because you are ... you. "

Jane sipped her coffee and frowned too. " What does that supposed to mean? "

Angela looked at her daughter and exhaled loudly. " It means that you're just ... Jane Rizzoli. My dear, caring, loyal daughter ... and a detective. And you snoop around when it's inappropriate. "

Jane grinned and sighed. " And you're, nevertheless, very traditional. "

Angela smiled and kissed Jane's cheek. " Exactly. "

Jane sighed loudly. " Three days and two nights, Ma. "

" Do you get cold feet? "

" No, but I'm scared. "

Angela smiled softly. " Then you're doing the right thing. No matter what you wear. "

Jane laughed loudly. " I'm not telling you, either. "

Angela chuckled and kissed Jane's cheek once more. " I see you in three days. "

Jane sighed and nodded. " See you, Ma. "

Jane stood in the dressing room and looked in the mirror. Shoes not laced, pants and shirt open and the hair still untamed.

Frost came into the room and smiled. " You look so not ready. "

Jane looked at him in the mirror and sighed because his meticulous uniform. " How is Maura? "

Frost shrugged his eyebrows. " She had the same idea. "

" What do you mean? "

Cailin entered the room and paused. " Wow, you look totally unprepared ... and helpless. "

Jane rolled her eyes. " Thank you. So I wanted to wait for Maura at the altar. "

Cailin smirked and walked to her. " I thought so. "

Jane lifted her chin as Cailin began buttoning her shirt. " If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're flirting with me. "

Cailin raised her eyebrows. " And if I didn't know any better, I'd say that your pants are full to the brim. "

Jane laughed as Cailin laced her tie. She was glad that the relationship between Maura and Cailin became like sisters, despite considerable difficulties. Especially by Hope, by lies and abuse of confidence. The two women couldn't be more difficult and yet they were so similar. " You're not better than Maura. ", it wasn't a allegation, it was a compliment.

Cailin grinned and patted Jane's shoulders. " Pants and laces you'll be probably be able to close yourself. Everything else looks ... weird. "

Jane shook her head and laughed. " How's Maura? "

Cailin waved as she was on the way out. " Not as insecure as you ... but insecure and excited. "

Jane rubbed her face and ran both hands through her hair. " That helped ... NOT, CAILIN! "

Jane stood nervously at the altar and felt all eyes on her. Her heart raced she fancied that she smelled as if she hadn't showered for a week. Cavanaugh smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. He knew the feeling.

Jane closed her eyes and nodded. Her eyes snapped open as the famous Wedding March by Mendelssohn started and everyone stood up. She could tell that her youngest cousins looked beautiful as flower girls and that Korsak beamed from ear to ear as he came the aisle. What Jane, however, would remeber forever was when she saw Maura in her dream dress without the 20-foot train but the sparkle in her eyes as she saw Jane in her uniform.

Korsak relegated Jane her bride and winked.

Jane grinned broadly. "You look breathtaking. "

Maura smiled with tears in her eyes. " And you wear something special. "

Jane grinned. " Just for you. "

The ceremony was quiet unspectacular. The priest threw in here and there a few appropriate jokes. Then he looked at the rough on the outside detective. " Jane, you have your own vows? "

Jane licked her lips and nodded. " Yes, I have. "

Each of the guests gasped in astonishment. No one except it beside the priest.

Korsak gave Frost the ' You're so dead' glare.

Frost shrugged with the ' I knew nothing about it' glance.

Jane took a deep breath and licked her lips again as she grabbed Maura's hands. " I. can't promise you that we're living only good times. But I can promise you that I am in good and not so good times, with full confidence in you, by your side, in front of you or behind you. I can't promise you that we will never have rocky roads ahead of us. But I can promise you that I will support you and guid you in all your projects.", Jane looked directly, full of love into Maura's tearful eyes and pulled her a little forward to her. " Maura, I can't promise you that we will always agree ... ", she smiled knowing. " But I can promise you that I will always respect and appreciate and that I will have no secrets from you. ", Jane squeezed her hands and frowned. " I can't promise you we will never exeprience sadness. But I can promise you that I hold, hug and comfort you always. ", Jane sighed and nodded. " I can't promise you that we will always be treated fairly and equitably. But I can promise you that I will always fight for you and that you always have my heart which will always accompany you on your ways., Jane exhaled loudly and smiled truthfully. " Cause you're my greatest gift, my sunshine, my happiness, my life and my love. "

Silence lay over the guests, not unpleasant.

The priest smiled and looked at Maura. " Maura, you have your vows?

Maura smiled her adorable smile and nodded. " Yes. Yes, I do. "

Jane laughed with the guest.

Maura blushed and smiled. " I mean I do have one. "

The priest laughed. " Please read it. "

Maura laughed. She knew that she wasn't fooled. " Jane, I love you because the colors of my world begin to shine when I am with you. I love you for you deal with the people who are important to us. I love how you yourself anew the fate are bidding forehead daily. I love the way you look at me when you think I do not notice. ", Maura paused and smiled as Jane blushed. " I love it when you kiss me like I was the most precious, fragile gift you've ever received.", she took a shaky breath. " Jane, I love you because you have touched my heart. Because you caress my soul with your near. I love you because you're so special, which I've been waiting all my life. ", Maura sobbed shortly. " Jane, I promise you to love you, promise to honor you and to be loyal to you. In good times and bad times, in sickness and health, to the end of all time. "

Angela, Constance and Hope cried like hell.

Angela was the Niagara Falls. Constance was the famous swiss Rhine Falls and Hope was the combination of all earthly waterfalls.

The priest smiled at the two brides. " We are here to celebrate love and happiness and loyalty and, in my opinion, a little of magic. ", he completely missed the plan. " To bring together two exeptional and beautiful human beings. Since it's your will to be bound, join your hands and repeate after me. " I, Jane Clamentine Rizzoli, take you Dorothea Isles to be my wife. "

Jane took Maura's hand and smiled. " I, Jane Clamentine Rizzoli. I take you, Maura Dorothea Isles, to be my wedded wife. "

Maura smiled at the classic vowes. " For better or for worse or for worse. ain good times and bad. I choose you to be the one with whom I spend my life."

The priest smiled the whole time. " You can exchange the rings."

Jane took Maura's left hand and stuck a white gold ring engraved with the Gordian ring and in the middle a small sapphire, on her finger. She sighed. " I love you. "

Maura put the same ring, without sapphire, on Jane's finger and sobbed. " I love you. "

" By these acts and according to the laws of the State of Massachusetts .. ", the priest smiled. " I hereby pronounce you wife and wife. You can kiss. "

Jane took a deep breath, a very deep one and kissed Maura soft, full of love and long while Maura smiled and responsed the kiss.

The audience clapped, whistled and clapped louder as they go down the aisle as married couple.


End file.
